


A Simple Evening

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A short glimpse at a date between Magnus and Alec.





	A Simple Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) this is just an in-between kind of thing for a moment between Iron Sisters and How Are Thou Fallen

Alec checks himself over in the mirror a little self-conscious for how often he's been doing it the last few days, then rushes from his room hoping to get out of the Institute before anyone stops him. His heart rate both increases and settles for the sight of Magnus stood just a few feet from the Institute grounds, turning and smiling as Alec paces towards him, his eyes crinkling up further when Alec leans in for a kiss.

"Well, hello."

"Hi," Alec says, absently letting out a deep breath, "you weren't waiting too long, were you?"

"Not at all," Magnus says as he takes his hand and they begin to walk together, "I portaled here just five minutes ago."

"Aldertree's got to stop keeping all Downworlders from the Institute at some point."

"Probably the very moment the Institute needs assistance with something," Magnus retorts, and Alec doesn't blame him, even if he doesn't really like hearing it.

"Yeah."

"So, Alexander. Where would you like us to go this evening?"

"I don't mind. Though I hope you didn't suggest we go somewhere just because Jace is being difficult or something?" Alec says, embarrassed for the way Jace has made himself so at home in Magnus' apartment—and how he continually seems to be inviting people back there as though the place is his alone.

"Nothing I cannot deal with," Magnus replies, squeezing his hand. "Though my only reason for wanting to see you this evening was simply that; I wanted to see you."

"I've been thinking about you all day," Alec replies, turning to catch Magnus' soft smile for him. Magnus opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, so Alec seizes the opportunity and pulls him to a stop, turning them together and leaning in for another kiss.

Magnus sighs against him, that little burst of relief that he gives something Alec has become a little excited for every time they kiss. Magnus' hands rest gently on his waist, and Alec sweeps his palms down Magnus' back to nudge him a little closer, closing his eyes and losing himself to kissing Magnus like he's done so many times recently, that he's forgetting to keep count.

He's not meant to keep count, of course, but Alec can't help it. It feels like he needs to catalog every moment he shares with Magnus, and finds himself replaying them every night before he goes to sleep.

"So. Where would you like to go?" Magnus asks again when they pull back a little.

Alec slips his hand back into Magnus' and turns them so they can continue to walk. "I don't know."

"We can go anywhere you want—"

"Prague was beautiful," Alec tells him, smiling at another set of memories.

"It was. And we can—"

"But how about we stay here tonight?" Alec continues, waving a vague arm to mean New York. "Just… why don't we just walk? See where we feel like going? If you're in no hurry, that is."

"Not at all. And that sounds perfect," Magnus replies, circling his thumb over the back of Alec's hand, pointing out a direction for them to head in.

* * *

"Okay. Your turn, Alexander. Tell me one of your earliest memories," Magnus says, smiling as he takes the final bite of the falafel they bought in passing, and licking his fingers clean.

Alec has difficulty swallowing his own last piece for watching the gesture, shaking his head to stop his thoughts spiraling and trying to think of a good memory to share.

"It probably won't be as interesting as yours," Alec replies, stalling as he thinks. Magnus has just shared a memory of being with his mother on a beach, warm waves lapping at his feet as they danced together in the sand.

"It's your childhood; of course it will be interesting," Magnus tells him. They've been sharing small snippets of their history all evening, and Alec feels like everything Magnus tells him puts even more questions in his head, wanting to know even more about him.

Alec smiles, gestures for Magnus' napkins so he can throw them in a trash can with his own as they're passing one, and takes his hand. "I think I have a beach memory as well."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Alec says, smiling to himself. "Izzy was… really little; I think she'd just started crawling. And we were in Alicante for the Bonfires of San Juan. The mascletàs were too loud for Izzy, and I think I'd been sulking because I didn't wanna miss out because of her."

"They are a little too much for some people," Magnus says with a smile.

"You've been there?"

"I've been to Spain for numerous similar festivals. Though my personal favorite is actually Fallas in Valencia. Equally as noisy, and spectular, though a little earlier in the year so it is not quite so warm."

"Yeah," Alec agrees with a soft laugh in memory of complaining about the heat. "Anyway. I remember my parents taking me to a beach… a fireworks competition."

"El Postiguet?"

"Yeah. I remember us being cramped up in a crowd sitting on my dad's shoulders and staring up at the fireworks for what was probably nowhere near as long as it felt. And my eyes stinging for all the soot and dust afterward, and complaining about it all the way home."

"You like fireworks, Alec?" Magnus asks, his eyes shifting in that way Alec already recognizes as him planning something.

"Yeah. I do."

"Then, there are several places that I now _have_ to take you."

"Hey," Alec says softly, throwing his arm around Magnus' shoulders and tugging him closer, relishing the feel of him pressing into his side. "You don't have to take me anywhere."

"I know. But I'd like to."

"I like being with you wherever we are," Alec says, and there's another look on Magnus' face that he's beginning to recognize. It's soft, a little disbelieving, a little full of hopeful doubt. Alec's learning that there is a lot of self-doubt for Magnus, more than he'd even realized in the past when he'd found himself thinking about it. He presses a kiss to his temple and sighs there, hoping he's never going to provide a reason to make Magnus doubt.

"Well, good," is all Magnus says though, smiling back at him.

"Do you maybe want to get a drink?" Alec says, snatching his gaze away from Magnus to the late night cafe just a little ahead of them.

"Of course. Perhaps the Hunter's Moon?"

"Here," Alec says, pointing to the cafe before squeezing Magnus to him. "It's a little cold."

Magnus smiles, turning to wrap him up in his arms as though he's trying to warm him up a little, then tangles their fingers together again and tugs him towards the cafe door.


End file.
